RWBY: Roses, Flames, and Cookies!
by Ace Hogana
Summary: Follows Ace Hogana as he attends Beacon. Falling in love with Ruby Rose, many adventures will be in store for these two lovers who meet by chance. High-Caliber Sniper Scythe and Dual Blades in hand, they go through all the excitement of being in Beacon academy, hoping to become the worlds greatest Hunter and Huntress ever.
1. Meeting in the Moonlight

Hi everyone! This is my first RWBY fanfic, so I hope that you guys will like it :). I'm planning on making this story a little long, but not too long to where it will become a novel :). Please tell me what you think. Any and all suggestions or criticism are welcomed.

Just a side note, team ASAK, my team, is pronounced team Asaki. And now, let the story begin!

**Roses, Flames, and Cookies**

Around nine o'clock, Ruby Rose was roaming the halls of Beacon Academy. She was hoping to get her mind off of the world. Ruby and her teammate, Weiss, had gotten into another heated argument; one that not even her other teammates, Blake and Yang, could cease. She had stormed out of their room because she was not being able to handle any more of Weiss voice. However, try as she may, she was still steaming mad. She decided that she should listen to some tunes and hoped it would take some of the stress off. She reached into her pouch to take out her **Red like Roses** headphones. She put on her ears and hooked them up to her mp3 where she put the volume up to full blast. Red like Roses Part 2 was the song that started to play. Closing her eyes, she started to feel the music and swayed with the beat. Suddenly as she was dancing, she tripped over her hood and fell backwards. With her arms swinging madly to grab something, she crashed into the floor. However, she had taken someone with her...

Ruby cried in pain, "Ooow..."

"Hey! What did you go and do that foo...uuuh..." the person under Ruby started to say in pain as well.

Ruby looked in the direction the person she had slammed into. _It was...a guy?_ Ruby instantly started to blush and thought she was such a klutz. She sat up quickly with rose-petals blowing in the breeze behind her. He seemed to be around her age... He had red and black hair, a red trench coat, and red and black boots. Ruby apologies, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that..."

"N-no worries, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either...," the guy started to scratch his head nervously.

Ruby then noticed that he himself was blushing. This confused Ruby. _Why is his face so red?_ she thought. Soon, the thought was interrupted by him getting up.

He stretched his arms over his head, and then held out his hand to Ruby's. "Here, let me help you up. My names Ace, by the way...Ace Hogana."

Getting to her feet, Ruby introduces herself, "T-thank you, and my names Ruby Rose." Ruby looked up into Ace's eyes and could see they were fiery-red; almost crimson. She was lost in his eyes memorized by the color.

Ace asked waving his hand, "Ruby? Are you alright?"

"Huh...Oh, yes...I'm just fine..." Ruby regains focus. She took a step back feeling embarrassed that she had been caught.

"A-alright...anyway, why were you up here this late at night?" Ace asked curious.

Ruby responded, "Oh, well... I had gotten into an argument with one of my teammates and I stormed out. I was listening to music to help me try to take some of the stress off. What about you?"

Ace froze for a second and answered, "W-well...you'll probably think it's dumb..." Ace looked at Ruby nervously.

Curiosity took over her and Ruby took a step closer to him to know more. "Why would I think it would be dumb? Come on, tell me...pretty please?"

Ace started to blush while switching his gaze from Ruby to the night sky outside the window. He then sighed. "Alright... I was training in the arena trying to build my speed with my weapon..." Ruby giggles with her hand partly covering her mouth. Ace looks back shocked by her reaction. "What's so funny?"

Ruby continued to giggle and replied, "Well... it's that you were so embarrassed about telling me that you were training... I mean, why would you be embarrassed telling me something like that?"

Ace being unsure himself answered, "Well I...I don't know. I guess I don't want anyone knowing that I was training alone."

Ruby nodded her head feeling for Ace. She had gone through what he is going through before. It was the mindset of wanting to protect everyone, to become strong enough to face any foe.

Ace continued, "Not only that, I didn't want my team to know about it; team ASAK. I'm the team leader..."

Ruby amazed, "Funny, I'm leader of my team as well, team RWBY. But...why don't you want anyone to know that you train alone? Shouldn't you train with your team so you can all grow stronger as a team?"

Ace hesitated before answering the question. He walked towards the window to gaze out into the city. Ruby followed positioning herself next to Ace. "I want to become stronger... stronger than anyone, so that I can protect those that I hold dear to me... I already train with the others, but I train alone to hone my own skills. They can't know because... well, never mind..."

Ruby understood and finished his statement, "...You want to protect your team and others... That's not a bad thing, but-"

Ace turned around back facing the window.

Ruby jumped in front of him smiling. "You need to tell your team about it, at least."

"But I-" Ace protested.

Ruby interrupted, "No buts! Listen... you gotta let them know. I know you want to get stronger, but if you don't let them know, they won't be able to trust you as a leader. You can tell your team, they are like your family, so you can't keep secrets. Trust me on this one... Please, tell your team at least... for me?"

Ace opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it and thought about what to say. He then sighed heavily. "F...fine, I'll do it, I'll tell them..."

Ruby cheers, "Great! I'm glad you're going to do it!"

Out of nowhere, both of their scrolls started beeping and vibrating. Ruby jumped, startled by the scrolls. Ace nearly fell out of the window.

Ruby cried out, "YAAA!"

Ace startled as well, "What the-?!"

Ace and Ruby took out their scrolls, examining them. Ruby's screen blinked on and it showed Yang had messaged her. She was trying to figure out where Ruby was. Ruby then noticed the time. She had been out for quite a while now. Turning to look at Ace's phone, he got a similar message from someone. Before she could see a name, Ace had hurriedly put his scroll back.

Ace starts to say apologizing, "Hey, I gotta go. My team is worried about me..."

Ruby replied, "Yeah, me too...well...good bye..." Sadly, Ruby turned to walk away. Ruby didn't want to leave just yet. She liked Ace's company... Suddenly, Ace reached out grabbing Ruby's arm making her turn. "Ace, what-?!"

"Sorry, but I just ... I... I... Oh, what the heck! I wanted to know if you would like to hang out again?" Ace asked unexpectedly. Ace started to blush a crimson-red glow.

Ruby turned to face Ace, blushing as well. _Ace just __asked me out!_ She couldn't believe her ears or eyes.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." Ace apologizes again while letting go of her arm.

Ruby smiles, "No, it's okay... Actually, I wouldn't mind at all. Maybe sometime tomorrow?"

Ace looked rather dumbstruck. Ruby had agreed to go out with him! Ace really couldn't believe his luck. "Y-yeah, maybe we can meet in the cafeteria at breakfast.*

Ruby states excitedly, "Sounds like a plan! See you there!" Ruby darted for her dorm room while leaving rose petals behind.

Ace darted for his as well while leaving little embers in his wake.

Both did little jumps of glee and were super ecstatic with what just transpired.

When arriving at her team's dorm room by 9: 50 pm, Ruby ran into the room and closed the door behind her. She exhaled deeply as she sunk down to her knees.

"Hey sis!" suddenly a voice called.

Ruby was surprised by the sudden voice and exclaimed loudly. Hearing someone laughing, she turned to her right and saw her sister, Yang, hanging off the ceiling. "Yang! Cut it out! And how did you even get onto the ceiling?!"

Yang laughs loudly, "Hahaha! I can't! That was beautiful. Also, Nora taught me how to, it's soooo cool!"

Ruby then pushed Yang, which made her fall off the ceiling. Yang came down still laughing and crawled onto her bed. Ruby looked around the room and saw her other teammates, Blake and Weiss. Weiss was filing her nails and Blake was reading her favorite book, Ninjas of Love.

Blake looking up from her book asked, "Where were you Ruby? You usually came back in a half-hour. This time you where gone nearly an hour... Did something come up?"

Ruby waving Blake's worries to rest answered, "What? Noooo...nothing came up..."

Weiss asks not believing Ruby, "Really? Then explain this, why are you blushing?"

Ruby looked at the mirror and saw that she was indeed blushing. Ruby instantly covered her face with her hood. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Weiss demanded to truth, "Say it! What happened!?''

Yang curious as well asked, "Wait... Did you meet someone?!"

Ruby instantly answered, "No! I... well... I mean yes... wait-?"

Yang jumped from her bed to Ruby's side to hug her sister and shook her like a ragdoll. "I can't believe it! My baby sis met a guy!"

"What?! Who said it was a guy!?" Ruby muffled.

Blake explains, "Your blushes say it all. What's his name?"

Weiss gets an evil look on her face and states, "So, you met a guy huh? Very interesting..."

After breaking the death grip of her sister, Ruby collapsed to the floor gasping for air. The others made their way to Ruby forming a circle around her. Ruby then sat up looking around at her team. "Ok, fine... I did meet someone while I walking around. I'll tell you guys on one condition... Yang, don't go crazy..."

Yang offended asks, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Blake states her presumption, "I think she means she doesn't want you to go on a man hunt trying to 'protect' your little sister..."

Yang objects to Blake's claim, "I would never do such a thing! I would only do something like that if the guy hurt my dear Rubes. Cause they could have to deal with me and my beauties, Ember Celica!" With that Yang activated her gauntlets. After reloading and cocking them, she put them back into bracelets.

Ruby shaking her head continues with her story, "...Anyway, his name is Ace Hogana... He, well... I bumped into him in the halls after I stormed out. We talked for a little bit and we are both team leaders. His team is team ASAK, which is pretty cool in my opinion. He's got a good heart..." Ruby's concentration shifted. She then envisioned in her head Ace. His crimson eyes flaring, his red trench coat... she continued to daydream till Blake snapped her out of it.

Blake notices that Ruby was daydreaming and gets her attention back, "Ruby? Are you still with us?"

Ruby snaps back her concentration towards her teammates, "Huh...? Oh, yeah... Ace asked if I would like to hang out again sometime and I said yes... and that's the end of that."

"That's it?" Weiss asked wanting more.

Blake gives a comment to Ruby, "Sounds like you enjoyed every moment of it, Ruby."

"There's more, isn't there?!" Yang asked wanting more details as well.

Then they came down on Ruby like a ton of bricks. Bombarding her with questions; Blake, Yang, and Weiss pushed for more details. Ruby was overwhelmed by the questions, she used her semblance to escape the circle she was in and darted for the bathroom. Locking the door, she prayed that Ace was having better luck than she was...

During the same time, Ace hesitated before going through the door of his team's dorm room. The promise he made to Ruby was swimming through his mind. He was going to keep the promise, but what would his team say? He knew that they wouldn't be so upset about him training, but what about Ruby? He wondered if they would accept her... Gathering all the courage he could, he opened the door and found his team on the other side as if they were waiting for him to return. It was his 2 sisters and brother, Aqua, Kora, and Soul, his team ASAK.

Ace trying to play off the situation he was in greeted them, "Heeey guuuys...what's up?"

Kora yells at him "Don't play dumb, you snuck out on us again!"

Soul asks agreeing with Kora, "Come on dude, what's going on? Why do you keep ducking us like this?"

Ace gives in and confesses, "Okay... Guys listen I have something to confess..." Ace told his team the truth. He talked about how he trained in the arena alone, how he wanted to become a better leader and stronger to protect those who he holds dear to himself. Aqua, Kora, and Soul listened intently making sure not to miss any details. After Ace had finished, they all looked at each other and back at Ace.

Aqua spoke first, "You know, you overcomplicate things sometimes..."

Ace confused asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well... we know you wanted to get stronger... but why conceal it from us?" Soul asked in a matter fact.

Kora suddenly thinks of something, "IDEA!" Everyone looked at Kora who had a smile on her face. "What if we extend training hours? That way we all train together and Ace doesn't have a reason to go off training by himself! Not only that, we can work on a couple of power moves!"

Aqua thinks the offer over and has no complaints, "That's... actually not a bad idea. Nice thinking Kora. What about it Ace? Wanna try training longer?"`

Ace thought about the offer for a second. _Training longer would be great_. He couldn't think of anything wrong with the idea, so he nodded his head. "Why not? It'll definitely do us all some good, especially since we only train 2 hours together."

Kora calls out, "Alright! Now, one last thing!" Everyone looked at Kora again, who had a giant smirk on her face. It looked rather evil...

Soul tried to stop Kora in her tracks, "God, NO! No more blowing things up!"

Kora offended, "What? No, I wasn't thinking about blowing things up. Although my next target will definitely be a great one... Anyway, Ace, who was that girl you were talking to earlier?"

Ace became dumbstruck. _How did?! Who told her!?_

Kora answered the unspoken questions, "No one did. I just read your mind. She seems pretty cute, for you anyway."

Ace feels violated, "Kora! Stop doing that!"

"A girl? I thought you were training..." Aqua asked upset and felt lied to.

"Yeah, training huh?" Soul asked smirking.

Kora explores Ace's thoughts, "Let's see... Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY, had a chit chat, blah blah blah ...oooh! You asked her out, huh?"

"What?!" Aqua yelled outraged.

Soul does a little clap for Ace, "Bruh..."

Ace looked at Soul with a straight face and replied, "Yeah, I did, as a matter of fact! And she said yes!"

Kora giggled. "Nice job! Ten out of ten for actually asking and succeeding with the hook up!"

Soul started patting Ace on the head like he always did when he did something good, "He takes after me because as you already know I'm a lady killer!"

Aqua crossed her arms not amused, "Yeah...anyway, when are we going to meet her?"

Ace was caught by surprise by the question. He started to jump around panicking that he couldn't think of an answer. Then he remembered something. _They were going to meet in the cafeteria tomorrow! That's right!_

Aqua insisted, "Well?"

Ace finally answered, "Tomorrow at breakfast, I think you guys can meet all of team RWBY there."

Aqua blew the hair out of her face before turning to leave. "Fine, but she better not be a bad one, Ace. Good night."

With that she vanished into the shadows and reappeared on her bed meditating. Following his sister's example, Soul teleported to his bed and fell asleep on contact.

Kora, however, stood by Ace. "You ok?"

Ace replied less tense, "Yeah... I'm just hoping that Aqua will like Ruby...she isn't bad at all, she's just..."

Kora finishes his sentence, "Perfect?"

Ace nodded, "You could say that... but I guess we won't find out till tomorrow, huh?"

Kora thoughtfully states, "Seems that way... Anyway, Ace, I want you to treat her like a princess. Don't overdo it, though. That'll just be creepy..."

Ace taking his sister's suggestion into thought and replied, "...yeah, I'll do that. How come you're giving me advice about this?"

Kora shrugs her shoulders and then flips onto Ace's back. "Carry me! To the land of my bed, underling!" Ace could only laugh. Giving Kora a piggyback ride, he carried Kora to her bed, playfully slamming her on it.

Kora and Ace had always been close. They were closer than twins were. They always understood one another. In fact during their entrance exam, they were originally the first pair made, making the first half of team ASAK.

They were both laughing on the bed, hugging and bunting fists. They goofed around for about another hour until Kora fell asleep. After tucking her in, Ace changed into his pajamas. Then he looked out the window gazing over the campus.

Looking across the lawn he saw something unexpected; Ruby was sitting in a window not too far from his dorm! She seemed to be looking at the moon. Ace started to think. _How can I get her attention?_ Ace turned on his Scroll and saw that there was a database for all of the students at Beacon. Searching through it, he came across Ruby's name and the database said she was online. Thinking about it for a second he realized this resembled Facebook a lot...

Well, Ace then started messaging Ruby. Their conversation on the SMS System went as follows;

Ace: Hey Ruby, what's up?

Ruby: Huh? Ace?! Is that you? How did you get my Scroll's number?

Ace: Uumm, it's the SMS system that comes with the scroll, it's under the profile button...

Ruby: Oh, I see it now! Anyway, how did your team take the news?

Ace: Well... they liked the fact that I didn't lie to them about what I was doing... but they all wanna meet you...

Ruby: What?! Oh noo...

Ace: Don't Worry! It'll be ok. Soul and Kora, my brother and sister, like you already. Aqua, however, is a little judgmental... she wants to see if you are... you know...

Ruby: I get it. So, I just have to impress Aqua?

Ace: Yeah, that pretty much sums it up... anyway, what about you? What happened when you got back?

Ruby: Weell... hehe, ok, Weiss and I made up, but they wanna meet you as well. Especially, Yang, my older sister. She despises any and all boys who bat an eye in my direction. I hope that she doesn't try anything tomorrow...

Ace: What? Oh oh... I pray that we'll make it through the day, hahaha!

Ruby: Same here...anyway, I gotta go, I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Good Night!

Ace: Ok, night!

Ruby and Ace both turned off their scrolls and put them to charge next to their beds. Smiling they both laid down and close their eyes. They fell sound asleep and dream t about all of the great things that'll come into the morning...

(And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it! Quick explanation, Kora's semblance is telekinesis, Aqua's is shadows and water, while Soul teleports. Ace's semblance...well, let's wait and see, shall we? Again, any criticism and suggestions are accepted. Thank you, and see you guys later!)


	2. Nothing like a Race on a Saturday!

A/N: Hey Guys, sorry it took me a while to post this, I had writers block and school. Well, here's Chapter 2!

In team RWBY's dorm room, the 8: 00 am sun wakes up Ruby. Ruby's eyes dreamily opened and closed to the rays of the morning sun. Slowly she sat up on her bed letting out a tired yawn. Surveying the area, she saw that the rest of her team was still asleep. _This is perfect! With a little luck, I can meet Ace in the cafeteria before anyone wakes up!_ Ruby thought as she grins from ear to ear.

She quickly and silently got dressed taking extra care not to wake any of her teammates up. After she finished fastening her hood on, she made a grab for Crescent Rose, which was right next to Ember Celica. Retrieving it, she strapped it to herself. Just as Ruby was about to leave, her sister's gauntlets automatically shot a bullet in Ruby's direction. Ruby was taken by surprised and jumped back in fear just barely dodging the shot. It busted through the wall which also blasted through team JNPR's dorm area next door.

"Hehehe...sorry guys..." Ruby laughed nervously.

Pyrra smiled, "Hello again!"

Nora laughed, "You call that an explosion? Watch the master!" Nora then took out her grenade-launcher, Magnhild, and aimed at the wall Ruby hadn't blown up. Ren dashed to Nora taking hold of the barrel.

He spoke calmly, "Nora, it is too early to be blowing up the world at the moment, so please don't blow another hole in the wall..." Nora got all giggly and put Magnhild down.

John walked in from the bathroom full dressed and walked right through the hole unfazed. He greeted, "Morning Pyrra, Ren, Nora, Ruby...wait, Ruby?" He turned around seeing Ruby waving and noticed the giant hole in the wall. He exclaimed, "What happened to the wall?!"

Pyrra responded with a smile, "Ruby accidentally blew it up, but it's okay John. I'm sure we'll get it fixed later."

John sighed and went to the door. "Come on guys. Let's get something to eat..." Everyone followed John out of their dorm, except Ruby.

_Phew...now, let's get to the cafeteria!_ As she turned to leave and saw that Yang, Weiss, and Blake were now awake.

"Who shot Ember Celica?!" Yang shouted as she dashed to the weapons, cradling them like babies. "It's okay, Yang is here now..."

Weiss yawned, "Can't I get any decent sleep on a Saturday?"

Blake stretched her back before jumping off her bunk. She then quickly got dressed and sheathed her katana. "Come on guys, let's get going. We still have to meet team ASAK, remember?" She reminded.

Yang realizing that she had forgotten all about that scrambled to get her clothes on. Weiss, however, was taking her time getting ready. Ruby snapped her fingers in anger thinking _Crud! I gotta learn better stealth skills... _Sighing, she opened her dorm door as she was being followed out by her team.

Yang chimed, "Come on! We can't be late for Rubes' date!"

Making Ruby flustered and embarrassed, Ruby broke into a run using Semblance to dash towards the cafeteria. As she dashed off, rose-petals flew in the wind behind her.

Weiss shocked, "What the-?!"

Blake smiled, "Let's go, we can't be left to far behind!"

Yang activated her gauntlets, "Oh yeah! It's time to rock and roll!" Yang put her shades on and blasted her gauntlets behind her, which sent her flying through the air after Ruby.

Weiss drew her rapier and using her circles she dashed after Yang gaining with high speeds.

Blake used some of the dust that she still had from the fight against Torchwick to make herself even faster and darted down the halls, passing Weiss and Yang.

Ruby looked back and saw they were catching up. She started to run faster trying to shake them. _Please let me get there first! _Ruby thought quickly as she continued go faster.

Yang exclaimed as loud as she possibly could, "MAN I LOVE SATURDAYS! NOTHING CAN GO WRONG!"

At the same time the morning sun, Ace woke up with a start. Quickly looking around, he realized that he just had a nightmare. He shook his head trying to get rid of the urge that something was wrong. Looking next to him, he saw that Kora was sleeping next to him on the bed. He jumped out of bed in shock trying to figure out when and how she even got into his bed when she was out and she was tucked into her own bed.

_I don't even think I want to know..._Ace thought sighing. He carefully got off the bed and got dressed. He then strapped on his weapons, Inferno and Erazor, which were his dual-blades that retract to twin Desert Eagle pistols and made his way to the door. _Ok...almost there! _Ace held his breath and just as he was about to grab the door handle-

KABOOM!

Ace jumped back in fear, drawing his blades. "What the hell was that?!" Ace exclaimed.

Soul jumped up from sleeping, Kora slowly got up rubbing her eyes, and Aqua opened her eyes from meditating on top of her bed.

Soul was still half asleep when he said, "I'm up!"

Kora yawned, "Did... did my bomb already blow up?"

Soul exclaimed, "You really planted a bomb?!"

Kora replies sleepily, "Yeah... it was rigged to go off at 1: 00 pm though... Did we sleep in that late?"

Soul palmed himself in the face, "The fact you are so nonchalant about this scares me..."

Aqua jumped down from her perch and drifted into the shadows. After a few minutes, she reappeared in the room fully clothed. She had a custom hoodie, jeans, and combat boots. She lightly said, "Calm down everyone. It's just a false alarm. Someone blew a hole in the wall on the other side of the building..."

Kora closed her eyes as her fingers rubbing her temples. "Did I place a bomb somewhere else as well?" Kora asked herself.

Soul just rolled his eyes and went to go change his clothes.

Kora shrugged her shoulders, and went to get dressed herself.

Taking a deep breath, Ace sheath his blades and sat criss-cross on the floor. Aqua sat next to him taking her weapon, Oni-Sama. It was a double edged spear that is half black, half white. It is suppose to represent yin and yang. She started to shine the blade part.

Aqua sympathetically asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ace answered rather quickly.

Aqua calmly said, "You know... you can tell me anything, right?"

Ace looked at Aqua who had now stopped shining her spear. They looked at each other. Aqua gave a caring look like one a mother would give to her child. Ace sighed knowing he might as well tell how he felt. "Well... I'm a little worried about what you'll think about Ruby... that's all" Ace explained.

Aqua shook her head, as if understanding where he was coming from. "I understand... I guess I can be judgmental sometimes... but I feel responsible for the team, you know? I feel as a mother wolf would feel about her cubs. I... I love you guys... I just don't want to see you guys get hurt, that's all." Aqua replied.

Ace knew Aqua was like 'mother wolf' for team ASAK, and he also knew that she didn't want him to be hurt. "I know Aqua... but you got to let us discover things on our own. Not that you should just stop caring, but at least... give us... well, me a chance. Can I ask you for that?" Ace asked.

Aqua went to say something, but shut her mouth rethinking her answer. She then slightly nodded her head yes.

Ace felt overjoyed and hugged her. "Thanks so much! This isn't a mistake, I promise!" Ace happily exclaimed.

Aqua smiled, "Yeah, no problem... but please stop hugging. I'm getting squished..."

Ace let go of aqua and Kora and Soul reentered the room ready to go. Kora had a trench coat similar to Ace's, but it was a two piece with a hood. She was wearing a miniskirt and high-tops. She had her weapon, Sandstorm, strapped to her back. It is a scythe similar to Ruby's, but it splits into dual scythes instead of having a gun mod in the design. Soul, like Ace and Kora, had a trench coat, but his was exactly the same way Ace's was. Only difference was the color, which was snow white. Soul's weapon was named Blizzard, which is a claymore with similar design to Ace's Inferno sword. Soul keeps another weapon on him for long range. However, no one knows what the weapon is, not even team ASAK...

Soul yawned, "So, want to get going? I'm starving..."

Aqua stood up stretching out her back, "Yeah, you said it was the Cafeteria is where we meet them, right?"

"Yeah, but we should hurry u-" Ace started, but was interrupted by Soul.

"Don't say another word. Everyone, it's time!" Soul announced.

Kora, Ace, and Aqua looked at each other with looks of concern. They then knew what Soul was about to do. All in sync they yelled, "No! No! No! Don't you-"

Soul laughed, "Too-" Soul grabbed them all and teleported into the cafeteria.

Everyone felt as if they had just gone through a tornado falling to the ground.

Soul was cracking up like an animal, "-late! Hahaha, YES! That felt good. So, where's team RWBY?"

Kora was clenching her stomach as if she was going to be sick, Aqua wasn't trying to speak, and Ace had stood up shaking off the feeling of teleporting-sickness.

"I think they'll be here soon..." Ace replied.

Then they all heard crashes coming from the entrance of the cafeteria. They turned and they saw rose-petals, snow, fire, and shadows exploding from the door.

Ruby flipped onto a table, rose-petals flying everywhere. "HA! I win!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang went so fast that she past Ruby. So she used her gauntlets as brakes, blowing up a few tables. Yang bellowed, "No way, I won the race!"

Weiss gracefully landed in between them, "I don't think so!"

Blake swung around the lunch room, landing next to Yang, "I don't know... it was pretty close."

They all broke out laughing sitting down at the table they were standing on.

Kora, Aqua, and Soul slowly looked at Ace, giving him a look. "What?" Ace questioned.

Kora asked, "That's team RWBY?!"

"I guess so... I mean, theirs Ruby right there... but the others are unknown to me, but I am pretty sure that is team RWBY..." Ace answered.

Soul's jaw dropped, "Dude...they are..."Kora elbowed Soul in the chest knocking the wind out of him. "What did I do?!" Soul exclaimed.

Kora glared at him, "One chance. You screw this up, that won't be the only thing I do to you, understand?!"

Soul gulped and stood strait at attention. Soul stammered, "Y-yes madam!"

Kora giggled and smiled, "Ok, come on Ace, time to go meet them!"

Ace's heart was beating so fast he thought it would leap out of his chest. This was something that he was dreading and hoping for at the same time. The moment of truth.

Kora questioned, "Moment of truth?"

"Kora! Please, could you restrain from the reading peoples thoughts?!" Ace shouted.

Kora jumped, "Okay, okay, okay! Sheesh... party pooper..."

Aqua cleared her throat, "Ahem... shall we?"

Ace nodded and they made their way to the table.

A/N: That race though? Anyway, what's gonna happen now? Will team RWBY and ASAK get along, or will they end up hating each other? Stay tuned to find out more!


	3. First Date Frenzy

Ruby opened the door slowly, peering out to see who was there. She found Ace with his hands in his pockets waiting patiently for Ruby to come out. However, he didn't notice Ruby had opened the door. Suddenly, Ruby was pushed out the doorway by Yang and bumped into Ace.

Losing balance, Ace fell backwards and Ruby fall on top of him. They fell to the floor with a great crash. Yang, Weiss, and Blake popped their heads out of the room.

Ace moaned in pain, "We really gotta stop meeting like this..."

Ruby squealed and was blushing a shade of red, "I'm sooooo sorry! I-"

Ace held his hand up, "Ruby, its fine. Relax, alright?"

Ruby took a deep breath, "Ok..."

Yang interrupted, "You know, you're supposed to take her out to dinner before you guys-"

Weiss intervened, "Don't even **think** about finishing that sentence!"

Ruby shot up from Ace and became too flustered to reply to Yang's comment. Ace got up at the same speed and wasn't able conceal his embarrassment.

Blake jumped in, "If you guys need an idea on where to go tonight, how about you guys go to the movies?"

Yang started, "The movies? That sounds like a l-"

"Excellent idea Blake. You guys go have a good time." Weiss finished.

Yang again started, "I was just going to sa-"

"Go and be back at 9: 00!" Weiss and Blake said at the same time. They then dragged Yang into the dorm and locked the door behind them.

Ace and Ruby looked at each other with uncertainty. Ace broke the silence, "So... wanna head to the movies first?"

Ruby replied, "Sure, I wouldn't mind doing that."

The two began by heading towards Vale. They walked in awkward silence. Both were too shy to say anything. Who wouldn't be on their first date? However, Ace started up the conversations, "So Ruby..."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Well... if you don't mind me asking... what's your weapon?" Ace asked.

Ruby smiled, "Oh, you mean-" Ruby grabbed the metal object that was strapped to her back, "this?"

Ace starred at it a little confused, "It's a... metal... rectangle?"

Ruby laughed, "No, actually, it's a-" Ruby activated her weapon, swinging it around before stabbing it into the ground. Crescent Rose gleamed in the moonlight, "A Scythe that is also a high caliber sniper rifle, or to shorten it a HCSS! Otherwise known as, Crescent Rose."

Ace was in a state of awe, "Wow... I think that outclasses my weapons any day of the week..."

Ruby tilted her head in curiosity, "Weapons? As in, more than one?"

Ace nodded, "Yeah, I have these-" Ace drew his weapons strapped to his back. Like Ruby, he had swung it around to show off, "The most awesome pair of swords a swordsman can ask for! I call them Inferno and Erazor."

Now it was Ruby's turn to be in awe, "So cool!"

"That's not all they do!" Ace continued getting excited. He pressed to small buttons on the hilt of the swords. The swords immediately retracted into two Desert Eagles. "They are also guns! Desert Eagles to be more precise."

"I have to admit you have some awesome weapons!" Ruby giggled, putting Crescent Rose back into its resting form.

Ace sheathed his blades, "Maybe, but Crescent Rose is obviously the better weapon."

The two continued the debate in which one's weapons were better than the other's. They went as far as going into statistics about the weapons on the ride into the city. They pointed out each weapon's weight, length, recoil, range, and went on for what seemed like eternity. The conversation continued until they arrived in the city. When they landed, they started the walk to the theater.

Ruby agreed, "I don't know. I guess my Crescent Rose is a better weapon."

"Knew you would come around. Dual Swords or not, a scythe built to be a sniper rifle for long and mid range can't be beat." Ace commented.

Ruby then thought, "Well... wouldn't it depend on the semblance and experience of the person wielding our weapons?"

"Huh, I never took that into account. Then again, I don't think anyone would come up with a Sniper Scythe. It's so unique..." Ace said looking at Ruby, "Just like you."

Ruby looked at Ace blushing, "What did you say?"

"Oh, I... nothing. I was just thinking aloud. Nothing at all!" Ace blushed a deeper shade of red.

Ruby smiled because she liked what Ace thought about her. She decided to test something with him; to see if he _really_ thought that.

"Ruby, you ok?" Ace asked breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah, I am... but I have a question for you." Ruby replied. Ruby then ran a little ahead before turning around to face Ace.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked curiously.

She blushed a little and looked towards the ground, "Well... could you... tell me what's unique about me?"

Ace blushed himself, "Oh... yeah... ok... I think you're unique because... well, your name. Ruby Rose is a name that best suits you. Your red hood is also unique, crimson red that flies in the wind. Also, the roses that come from you when you run are the most perfect rose petals I ever saw... last reason why is your heart."

"Why my heart?" Ruby asked.

Ace's face became redder, "Because... your heart let's you care for others, so you can make bonds that'll last forever."

Ruby was silent for a little and wasn't able to speak. _Ace... thinks that way about me?_ Ruby thought. She felt something burn the side of her arm. She yelped in pain, while cradling her arm.

Ace crouched down to her. "Ruby?! Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, but something burned me..." She answered.

"Burned? Oh... I think I know what happened..." Ace murmured.

Ruby looked, "What?"

"Like your rose petals, small embers rush off me. I have little control over it, sorry..." Ace explained.

Ruby was confused by the statement at first, but she then noticed the embers flying off of Ace's leather jacket. They glowed a radiant red light.

Ruby tilted her head with curiosity, "Embers, you say?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ace asked helping her up to her feet.

Ruby made a face as if she was thinking. She started to pace back and forth until a light bulb appeared over her head. "I got it! Wannaa do an experiment?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, whaaa!?" Ace asked as he was dragged off into the woods.

"Ok, I think this would be a great place to do the experiment!" Ruby squealed.

"Experiment... ok, but what exactly-" Ace started to ask, but was interrupted.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Ace bringing him into a hug. Ace blushed immediately, too flustered to talk. As soon as they hugged, a spiral of wind swirled around the two. Rose petals and embers joined the spiral, making a magnificent lightshow of red aspects of fire and roses. The two turned back to back memorized by the lightshow they had made. Suddenly, Ruby felt someone grab her hand. It wasn't a grabbed as in someone was trying to harm her... it felt like a soft, warm grip. She turned and saw it was Ace who had grabbed her. His hand lightly interlocked into hers still looking up at the lightshow.

"I can't believe we made this..." Ace said amazed.

Ruby smiled looking up, "I know. I didn't know this would happen."

Ace looked back shocked, "So... were you expecting something else? Or did you just want a hug?"

Ruby grinned, "Why not let your imagination take over for you?"

Ace smiled as he looked back to the Rose Ember Tornado. After a few minutes, the tornado died down. At this point, Ace and Ruby were laying in the grass looking up into the stars.

Ruby yawned, "This was great..."

"Looks like someone is sleepy" Ace said sitting up. Suddenly, Ace froze feeling a presence.

Ruby noticed sitting up, "Ace? What-"

"We gotta go!" Ace yelled grabbing Ruby's hand. He started to run through the trees as he dragged Ruby with him. An arrow stopped him in his tracks. Ace turned to the direction of arrow and saw two figures draw out of the shadows. Ruby immediately drew Crescent Rose.

"Hey Red, did you miss me?" A voice called.

Ruby called back, "How did you escape, Torchwick!"

Ace confused, "Torchwick? Isn't he the guy who trashed the city a few weeks back?"

"That is true. I'm glad to see my reputation precedes me. I hate it when people don't know who I am. Then I have to introduce myself, that takes too long, and it's just a pain for everyone." Torchwick explained.

"Well… if you wanna know how he escaped, that was because of me..." The second figure said.

Ruby shook a little, "I see you escaped too, Cinder..."

Cinder grinned, "Glad to see you remember me as well."

Ace cut in, "What do you want?"

"Well… we saw the show, so we wanted to go and see who the show was performed by!" Torchwick answered.

Ruby shot a bullet towards Torchwick at lightning speeds. Cinder took haste and quickly deflected the bullet with one of her blades she had. "Now now, is that playing nice?" Cinder asked.

Ace then drew his swords, ready to fight. "Ruby, you ready to go?" Ace asked.

Ruby nodded, "Of course. Sucks it's on our first date, but still."

Torchwick and Cinder charge at Ace and Ruby. Cinder sends arrows at lightning speeds towards them. Ace slashes all the arrows into pieces, and Ruby shoots Silver Mag bullets at Cinder. Cinder gracefully dodges the shots and Torchwick lifts his cane towards Ruby. He shoots balls of fire at her. Ace jumps in the way, making a cross with his swords. As soon as the blades and the bullet make contact, an explosion occurs. Ace gets blasted over the sea of tree into the darkness.

Ruby cries, "Ace!"

"You should pay attention to your own fight." Cinder said.

Ruby turned to see Torchwick and Cinder in front of her with their weapons pointed at her. "This is bad..." Ruby whispered. She then decided fight or flight. She rapidly slashed with Cresent Rose, but Cinder parried perfectly, knocking her off balance. Torchwick then proceeded with the attack, kicking Cresent Rose away and knocking Ruby to the ground. Ruby charged at them, throughing a punch desperatly. The punch was easilly blocked, and Ruby fell to the ground, swords and a cane pointing at her.

"Ok Red. This is how it's going to go down. Either come with us-" Torchwick started.

"Or blood will be spilt today." Cinder finished.

Ruby looked around. Not good odds, 2 against 1. She couldn't even reach for her scroll to call for help.

"How about she does neither and you two end up in jail?" A voice called out.

They all looked around trying to pinpoint where the voice had came from. Then a huge fire broke out on the scene. Ruby covered her face from the burning light made by the sudden blaze and lost the position of her Crescent Rose, and everyone else on the battlefield. When she looked up, she saw the unbelievable. Ace had both blades at the throats of Cinder and Torchwick.

"How did-?!" Torchwick asked.

"Impossible!" Cinder yelled.

"Ruby, you alright?" Ace asked.

"Yeah... I think so." Ruby replied.

"Good. Alright, let's rock and roll!" Ace proclaimed.

Ace purposelly backed away from the pair, letting them turnaround to fight. Cinder and Torchwick both aimed a blow into Ace's chest. Ace crossed his blades in front of him in order to block their attack. After the blocked attack, Ace flipped in the air, transformed his swords into pistol-mode, and sent a rain of bullets down on Torchwick and Cinder. Cinder deflected most of the bullets, but Torchwick wasn't as lucky. He was hit in his shoulder.

As Ace landed, he quickly switched back into sword-mode and charged at them. He slashed with sparks of flames erupting from his blades. Cinder parried the blow and the rally between the two began. They slashed back and forth as the very Earth was shaking with each clash. Suddenly a bullet hit Cinder, sending her flying into a tree.

Ace turned to see where the bullet had come from and it was from Ruby. "Direct hit!" Ruby cheered.

"Nice shot." Ace congratulated. Ace turned his attention to the wounded pair. They staggered to their feet glaring at Ruby and Ace. "Had enough? Or do you still want to continue?" Ace asked.

Cinder called, "Fine. You have one this round, but never mind that. We have bigger plans awaiting for you two..." Torchwick flicked his fingers and with that they disappeared.

Ace and Ruby sighed as they put their weapons away. Ruby yawned, "Why does everything happen when my team isn't around..."

"Same here. What do you think they meant about what they said?" Ace asked.

Ruby thought for a moment before shrugging her arms. "They could have meant anything, but we may have to be on guard for a while..." she replied.

"That's true. By the way, what time is it?" Ace asked.

Ruby went through her bag for a little to find her Scroll. Turning it on, the time read 8: 15. She frowned, "Darn, we have to start heading home..."

Ace nodded with a sad expression as well. They didn't want to leave so soon and they didn't even make it to the movies. "Ruby. You like me, right?" He bluntly asked.

Ruby blushed at the question, "Like you? Why the sudden question?"

"Come on Ruby. Please answer. I can only keep my cool for the next 5 seconds..." Ace pleaded as he started to blush himself.

"Well... Yes, I would say I do..." Ruby answered.

"Ok, so what I'm about to do is a little insane, but I'm going with the flow here..." Ace proclaimed. In the forest's moonlight, he walked up to Ruby and pulled her in to lightly kiss her. As their lips made contact, Ruby went into a state of shock and embarrassment. However, those emotions were soon replaced with love. She wrapped her arms around Ace, embracing the kiss. The two stayed there for what seemed like eternity, while basking in the moonlight of the forest.


End file.
